1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adapter assemblies for receiving fiber optic connectors, and more particularly, to adapter assemblies for receiving, maintaining and aligning dissimilar fiber optic connectors while reducing side loading forces acting upon the connectors.
2. Technical Background
It is often necessary within fiber optic networks to optically connect optical fibers through mating connectors. Mating connectors may include connector alignment features on the ferrules themselves for fine alignment, but are typically grossly aligned using some form of adapter assembly. Adapters may be stand-alone components or may be maintained within network structures, walls or receptacles, such as within a receptacle held within a network connection terminal. While like connectors may be mated using certain types of adapters, mating dissimilar connector types requires a more complex adapter design. Desirable adapters should not only properly align mating connectors, but should also protect the mating connectors and optical fibers from adverse environmental and mechanical influences, such as from side loading, rotational and tensile forces.
Conventional adapter assemblies often include an adapter housing defining an internal cavity that houses an alignment sleeve. The alignment sleeve is typically inserted into the adapter housing and is designed to receive mating connectors each typically mounted upon an end of a fiber optic cable, for example a drop cable. The alignment sleeve assists in gross alignment of the ferrules, and ferrule guide pins or other alignment means assist in detailed alignment of the optical fibers mounted within and presented through the end faces of each ferrule. While conventional adapter assemblies exist for aligning like connectors, it would be desirable to provide a connector for mating dissimilar connectors, for example, an adapter for mating a FOCIS compliant MTP connector with a CON2R connector available from Corning Cable Systems of Hickory, N.C. It would further be desirable to provide an adapter assembly including a housing capable of accommodating alignment sleeves of varying sizes for receiving different connector types. A desirable adapter would provide proper connector maintenance and alignment while reducing or eliminating forces applied to connectors engaged with conventional adapters.